


Something for the Pain

by Wheresthemuse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresthemuse/pseuds/Wheresthemuse
Summary: The latest DEO Op goes sideways. Kara and Maggie are not happy with Alex's heroics.  Post 2x08





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, save it.” Alex turned away from her sister, who had followed her to her apartment after the latest operation got a little messy. Normally when Kara wore the old sweats she was in, Alex thought she looked soft and young, but the anger radiating off of her sister gave her a hard edge she still wasn’t used to seeing.

“No, Alex you are going to listen.” Kara stepped in front of Alex, throwing her arms out to stop her sister from limping past her. Alex rolled her eyes and Kara softened her voice, “I had your blood on my hands today. That is not okay.” Alex’s gaze skittered away before coming back to rest on Kara. “I couldn’t let them hurt you, or the team.”

Kara folded her arms, “You aren’t invincible!”

Alex pointed at Kara, “Neither are you!” and then winced, pressing her hand to her side.

No, but I’m close.” Kara blew out an exasperated breath, “And you should still be in Medical.” She closed the distance, placing her hand on Alex’s elbow, steering her towards her bedroom.

Alex pulled away, “Kara, I’m fine.”

“I have x-ray vision Alex, you aren’t fine. You stepped in front of a fifteen-foot tall alien with claws.”

“Yes, to save six soldiers and you!” Alex was breathing hard, hand pressed to her side.

A loud knock at the door stopped Kara from retorting. She turned and looked through the door a small smile starting. “Oooh you’re in trouble now!” She sing-songed, going from exasperated to teasing after looking through the door with her x-ray vision. 

Alex was momentarily stunned into silence by the sudden change and made an aborted gesture to stop Kara from going to the door.

Kara crossed the space quickly, pulling open the door revealing Detective Sawyer on the other side. Maggie gave a start, surprised to see Kara, then eyed her a little warily.

“Hello Detective Sawyer! Come in.” Kara smiled widely turning to look over her shoulder at Alex.

“Uh, hey.” Maggie stepped past a still smiling Kara, still weirded out by the enthusiastic greeting, considering the last time she saw the younger Danvers sister, her reception was much colder. Maggie looked at Kara then over at a tense Alex.

“So uh, Danvers and little Danvers, am I interrupting?”

Kara’s smile grew a little devious. Maggie saw the look in Kara’s eye and turned towards Alex her deep brown eyes taking on their own glint.

“Was someone getting a lecture? Where’d she leave off?” The detective asked, with a little heat to her tone.

“Hey!” Alex looked between the two women and bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet, realizing she was outnumbered here.

Maggie advanced on Alex, concern and worry lacing her tone, “Did you tell her how reckless you were today?”

Alex sank down onto the couch with a groan. “I was not reckless! I was doing my job!” She looked between the two women, “You know, the one I am extremely well-trained for?”

Kara threw her hands up in exasperation, “Oh, so they trained you to step in front of fifteen-foot tall claw wielding aliens?”

Maggie looked over at Kara in surprise, forgetting she was angry with Alex for a moment, “Wait, you know about her job?”

Kara’s eyes widened, “I um, well...” she stammered.

Alex recovered first, interjecting quickly, “Supergirl called her.”

Kara nodded, adjusting her glasses, “Right!” She looked at Maggie and then back at Alex, “And she was mad too!”

“Wait, you know Supergirl too?” Maggie put her hands on her hips, her detective instincts telling her this story went deeper than they were letting on.

Alex stood up to intervene, yelping as she pulled the stitches in her side. She fell back on the couch with a groan. Both Kara and Maggie rushed to her side, Kara beat the detective by a step, brushing Alex’s hair back and easing down next to her sister on the couch.

“Hey, take it easy.”

Alex let out a pained breath, “Ugh, just moved the wrong way.” She exchanged a meaningful glance with Kara.

“Right, um, so…” Kara looked over at Maggie who was standing a little awkwardly watching the sisters interact. “We left off at Alex being a dummy and trying to take on a fifteen foot alien, with huge claws instead of letting Supergirl handle it.” She turned back and grinned smugly at Alex.

“Well to be fair, Supergirl was kind of getting her ass kicked by the other two bug things at the time.” Kara whirled to face Maggie while Alex let out a soft snort.

“Yeah, but, well…she’s still Supergirl!”

“Who is not invincible.” Alex muttered under her breath. Kara turned back to face her, drawing breath to no doubt tell her off again. Maggie coughed awkwardly behind them, preventing Kara from continuing.

Maggie shifted her stance, “I um, just wanted to make sure you were okay Danvers, I should probably get back. I didn’t finish all my paperwork from this fiasco and my Lieutenant is probably looking for me.”

Kara jumped up, “No wait, you stay, I’ve got to um, get back to CatCo.”

“At 11:30 at night?” Maggie’s brow furrowed.

Kara was already up and moving towards the door, “You know reporters – always having deadlines.” She looked at Alex and then back at Maggie, “Make sure she takes her meds and doesn’t move too much.”

Maggie watched as Kara made a beeline for the door, giving a little wave before closing it after her. After the other woman was gone she turned back to face Alex. They stared at each other for a moment before the detective broke the silence.

“So, you really gave me a scare there Danvers.”

Alex groaned, putting her head in her hands, “I don’t think I can take another lecture right now.”

Maggie crossed over to the sofa, easing down next to Alex and running her fingers through the other woman’s short locks.

“Hey, we will still talk about this, but not now, I get it. You do need to rest though.”

Alex looked up at the detective through her lashes, finding concern and some deeper emotion reflected in Maggie’s eyes. She looked away, swallowing audibly, not quite believing this thing was real between them yet.

Maggie smiled, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Alex looked up quickly eyes widening in surprise.

Maggie laughed, “Just to sleep Danvers.”

“Suddenly, I’m not tired.” Alex joked, smiling up at the other woman.

“Haha, very funny. Just to sleep, since someone got themselves all banged up today.”

Alex looked away, feeling exposed and vulnerable, “Um, would you…I mean if…”

Maggie leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips apparently reading her mind. “I’ll stay.”

Maggie helped Alex into the bedroom, pushing her gently down on the bed and kneeling to take off the other woman’s shoes. Looking at the attractive detective kneeling at her feet, Alex was having a hard time controlling her breathing, but her side pulsed with every heartbeat sending sharp jolts of pain through her body as a reminder that she wasn’t capable of acting on the thoughts she was currently having.

Maggie smiled up at her knowingly, before patting her on the knee and standing up. She waited, still smiling warmly at Alex.

Giving a start, Alex shook herself out of her stupor, “Oh, um second drawer over there, I have um, tank tops and pajama things.”

Maggie rummaged through the drawer pulling out a black tank top and white boxers. She turned back to face Alex, pulling off her shirt, showing a smooth expanse of skin. After a moment of surprised staring Alex cleared her throat and looked away.

A second later Maggie gently lifted Alex’s chin, “It’s okay to look Alex.” Alex breathed in through her nose, trying to focus on Maggie’s face. After a moment Maggie stepped back and removed her bra and jeans, still smiling at Alex who was now openly staring, drinking in the other woman.

“Like what you see?”

It took a moment before Alex registered that Maggie had said something to her, “Yeah, um.” She cleared her throat surprised at the hoarseness in her voice while Maggie pulled on the boxers and tank top. Alex could not believe how good Maggie’s tanned legs looked in her white boxers.

“Well maybe next time someone will stay healthy enough to do something about that look in her eyes.”

“Oh my god, you are doing this to me on purpose?”

Maggie grinned, dimples on full display as she lifted Alex’s legs and helped her get situated on the bed. “Mmmhmm, maybe next time you’ll remember this…and remember to duck.”

Alex groaned again as she felt Maggie curl up next to her. The detective propped herself on an elbow and used her free hand to smooth Alex’s bangs, idly playing with her hair. Alex closed her eyes and just let herself relax for a moment, basking in the affection Maggie was showing her.

 “Do you want me to get you something for the pain?” Maggie asked after a few quiet moments.

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at Maggie, “I already have what I need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a one shot, but then this happened.

_A few days later…_

Supergirl landed inside the crime scene tape, nodding to a few of the NCSD Police and DEO agents she passed, before finding Maggie kneeling next to a body. She walked over and looked down at the body lying on the ground. It was vaguely humanoid shaped with reddish skin that was torn open with jagged slashes, its blood a thick black mass congealed beneath the body. A line of ridged scales down the spine were visible under the tattered remains of the alien’s shirt.

“So, Danvers still on bed rest?”

“Yeah, she keeps trying to sneak back into the DEO to do work. I caught her outside of her apartment yesterday. ” Supergirl crossed her arms, a small smile gracing her features as she remembered Alex squawking as she picked her up before she could start her Ducati. She flew a still protesting Alex through her balcony window, placing her back in her bed before threatening to tell Maggie embarrassing teenage stories if she caught her moving again.

Maggie frowned a bit at Supergirl’s smile. “So, you make house calls for all the agents or just Agent Danvers?”

It was Supergirl’s turn to frown, “What? Wait, what do you mean?”

Maggie waved her hand, “Nothing, forget it.” Maggie pointed to the corpse, opting for a subject change, “So we aren’t sure about the cause of death, though we think he’s been dead for a few days.” She could feel the superhero still staring at her and pushed on, angry at herself for being insecure. “We’re just about done here. Your agents are going to take it back to your Super lab to process.”

Supergirl nodded, while trying not to show how grossed out she was by the mutilated corpse at their feet. Sometimes Kara really hated having super senses, she could smell the putrefaction from the body and tried to concentrate on the other things she could smell, like the pizzeria down the street, Maggie’s leather jacket and the familiar safe smell of Alex...wait, so they had gotten close. She schooled her smile into what she hoped was an intimidating look.

She narrowed her eyes at Maggie, and cleared her throat pointedly. Now it was Maggie’s turn to look a little uncomfortable.

“What?”

“So you and Agent Danvers?” Kara let her eyes flash briefly for effect.

Maggie’s eyes widened at the show of the superhero’s power.

“Me and Agent Danvers what?” Maggie groaned internally at how defensive she sounded, even to her own ears.

“Have gotten close?” Supergirl folded her arms across the symbol of the House of El on her chest and cocked her head, trying her best to look intimidating. “What exactly are your intentions with m- Agent Danvers?”

Maggie gaped at the superhero in front of her, “What?”

 “Don’t deny it. So are you guys dating or what?”

Instead of answering Maggie started rapid firing questions, “How do you know about Alex and I? Did she tell you? Are you spying on us?”

Supergirl shook her head and tapped her nose, “Super senses, I can smell her scent... she trailed off blushing when she realized how that sounded, “What I mean is she has a distinct…your jacket…I mean…”

Maggie was still staring with wide eyes, “Wait, why are you asking? Oh my god, did you guys have a thing? Do you have a thing?”

“A thing?” It took a moment before she realized what Maggie was insinuating, when she finally did, the blush was instantaneous, Supergirl threw her arms out to the side in surprise, “What? NO!”

Maggie tilted her head and watched a blushing Supergirl make faces in front of her, the detective’s instincts were telling her to keep pushing. “How do you know what she smells like?” Maggie didn’t wait for an answer and kept the pressure on as if she was interrogating a perp, “You guys have some weird thing going on. And you know her sister.” Maggie stepped into Supergirl’s personal space, pressing her advantage, “How do you know Kara? Wait. Are you dating her sister? Is that why you both are so weirdly protective of each other?”

Kara backed up a step to put some space between them holding her hands out in front of her as if to put distance between herself and Maggie’s accusations. “Oh god no! If you…No, I’m not dating Kara and Alex is my…she and I…we’re friends.” Supergirl looked around her as if searching for an escape, “Friends who do not date.”

“Oh no, that is not even close to convincing.”

Kara looked around and realized they were attracting attention, making a quick decision, she picked up Maggie and shot up to the top of the five story building they were next to. Maggie clutched at her, letting out an undignified yelp and then stumbled away from Supergirl when they landed.

She pointed accusingly at the hero. “Holy shit! What the hell was that? That is not cool!”

“Sorry, sorry! Sorry! It was just that they could hear and I didn’t…” Supergirl put a steadying hand on Maggie’s arm.

“You don’t just fly people on top of buildings!” Maggie jerked away, pulling her jacket down, straightening it, wondering if she left her dignity somewhere in the alley below.

Supergirl shook her head, settling down a bit now that she realized Maggie was a little flustered too. She deepened her voice, using the one she reserved for the bad guys or people she was trying to impress. She tried to push away hearing Alex in her mind imitating her and focus on the detective in front of her.

“You were being a little loud. And you haven’t answered my question, Detective.” She put an emphasis on Maggie’s title and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Oh, no! You don’t get to flirt with my girlfriend and talk about how she smells and _fly me up on a roof_!” Maggie heard her voice get higher at the end. She coughed and straightened up, convinced now that her dignity was in fact, back in the alley.

Supergirl smiled, that sunshine bright smile of hers, “Girlfriend, huh? You do know, I can drop kick you into space, right?” She giggled.

Maggie was incredulous, she was being threatened by a girl scout. Supergirl made it sound like she was telling her she thought her hair was pretty.

Maggie pointed at her again, “Alex said you wouldn’t do that! And no laser eyes!”

At the mention of Alex Supergirl had a moment of panic, realizing that Maggie was going to tell Alex about this. All of this. Oh well, might as well make the lecture worth it, she thought.

She cleared her throat and in a much friendlier tone said, “Of course I wouldn’t…unless…” She left the sentence open remembering J’onn telling her that it was scarier that way. He had caught her practicing her comebacks in the training room while she was waiting for Alex a few weeks ago. She was still mortified. It might have a little to do with the fact that she had been trying out her intimidating poses too.

Maggie had recovered enough to shake off the threat, “Seriously. Tell me.” She now sounded a little tired, “I get it, she’s hot and kind of a bad ass…and like steps in front of bullets for you even though you're bullet proof.” She had turned away from Supergirl and was now pacing the roof while she talked. “I know she’d do that for just about anyone, but you guys are always touching each other without even realizing it.” Maggie stopped and looked at the superhero in front of her, “Last week when she stepped in front of that alien for you. I saw it.”

Supergirl stepped closer, intent now that she saw Maggie was really hurting over this, “Saw what?”

“Love.” Maggie ran her hands through her hair in frustration, “She was with me, behind cover and you went down and I didn’t even have time to stop her. She was over that wall so fast yelling…” Maggie paused, swallowing, “when it hit her, I thought it killed her.”

Supergirl looked away for a moment, uncomfortable with the pain she could see in Maggie’s eyes, knowing it mirrored her own. When she turned back she saw Maggie looking at her expectantly.

“I know, she scared me too. I heard her heartbeat and even with that, still had to touch her to confirm.”

Maggie waved her hand as if to say Supergirl had just proved her point.

It was Supergirl’s turn to run her hand through her hair. She left it clutched in there, tugging it up on one side, other hand on her hip and trying to think. She heard Maggie inhale sharply next to her and turned to face the detective dropping her hands.

“Fuck. You’re her.”

Supergirl dropped her hand and leaned back in surprise as Maggie invaded her space, gently batting away the detective’s hands that were pushing her hair back.

“Hey, no touching!” Supergirl did not like the glint in Maggie’s eyes now. “What?”

“It all makes sense now.” Maggie was smiling a little. It was unnerving.

“Wait, what makes sense? Who do you...” Supergirl trailed off tilting her chin and looking a little fearfully at the detective.

“You’re her sister, Kara.” Maggie frowned now, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it!”

Kara was now staring at her, frozen. “No…she’s…she’s never going to believe I didn’t tell you!” She realized it wasn’t worth it to deny it. Besides, she knew Alex was struggling with how much to tell Maggie in case things didn’t work out. But she trusted the detective and did her best to silence the voice telling her she trusted way too easily. It sounded suspiciously like Alex’s voice.

Maggie was studying her in earnest now, obviously comparing Supergirl to what she knew of Kara.

“Look, Alex is protective of me, I’m sure she was going to tell you.” Maggie waved her hand stopping Kara’s apology.

“No, I get it now.” Maggie paused, considering her words, “First, thank you, for what you do.” She held up her hand to stop Kara when it looked like she was going to interject, “Second, I wouldn’t have told me either. Not yet anyway.” She must have realized how that sounded because she rushed on, “I’ll guard your secret with my life, Kara.”

Kara looked a little sad, “I’m hoping you don’t have to.”

Maggie nodded and they shared a moment of silence.

“Soooo, what are your intentions with my sister, Detective?” The lilting tone Supergirl asked in broke the somber mood that had descended. Kara folded her arms and cocked her head at Maggie.

Maggie answered with a brilliant smile, “Only the best, I assure you Supergirl.”

Kara looked at her seriously now, “She’s really gone over you. Alex deserves the best. Of everything.” She hesitated before continuing, “Alex is tough, really tough, but her heart is so big and she hides it, because her heart isn’t tough. Be careful with her heart, Detective.”

Maggie sobered, realizing that this honesty was scarier than any threat Supergirl had leveled at her today.

“I get it, now more than before. And I will. I Promise.”

Maggie and Kara shared a moment of silence before Maggie looked around and cleared her throat, “I don’t suppose you could, um, fly me back down?”

Kara jumped as if someone pinched her, “Oh right, sorry about that! Um, it might be better if you don’t tell Alex about um…everything we talked about.”

Maggie smiled at her, “Is the all-powerful superhero afraid of Alex?”

Kara looked at her like she was crazy, “Um, yeah!”

Maggie did her best to hide a smile, “Right, good to know.”

Kara made a sound of frustration and grabbed Maggie before taking off again, enjoying the yelp of surprise the detective made.

Kara set the detective down next to her police cruiser. The area was mostly cleared now except for the crime scene tape and a few remaining crime scene techs.

Maggie made a show of straightening her jacket while glaring at Supergirl, though her look lacked any real heat. Kara was grinning at her like a puppy which made it hard to even pretend to be miffed, well now that she knew she didn’t have competition for Alex, at least.

“Game night, Thursday.” Kara whispered conspiratorially before stepping back and using her “professional” voice, “Thank you Detective.” She winked once and zoomed off, quickly becoming a speck in the sky.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Maggie realized she said that out loud and looked around self-consciously. She released the breath she was holding when she saw no one had overheard her inadvertent remark. Maggie pulled out her cell, calling a familiar number.

“Danvers, I’m on my way over. You better be resting.” She listened to Alex’s light laugh on the other end and hung up with a smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie had barely finished knocking on the door to Alex’s apartment before it was pulled open, a smiling, pajama clad Alex Danvers on the other side. Maggie stepped inside turning as Alex closed the door. She stepped into Alex’s embrace smiling widely. 

“Hey.” Alex smiled in reflex, “What has you so happy?”

In answer Maggie leaned in, ghosting her hand over Alex’s jaw as she kissed her with quiet passion. Alex felt the door at her back before losing herself in just being with Maggie.

Pulling back after a few long moments of reconnecting, Maggie tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and waited for her to open her eyes. Alex hummed and opened them to find Maggie still smiling gently at her.

“Well hello to you too.” It was Alex’s turn to play with the hair framing her girlfriend’s face, enjoying the silky feel and the way Maggie leaned into her touch.

“You are amazing, you know that right?” At Maggie’s words Alex blushed, looking away unable to maintain eye contact. Maggie grasped Alex’s chin lightly and turned her back, her voice soft she continued, “Alex, you are.” She smiled again as Alex’s eyes teared up slightly. Leaning in she started another kiss, soft and sure, wanting Alex to feel cherished.

Their moment was interrupted by Kara’s voice on the other side of the door, sounding unsure, “Um guys, I’m sorry to um, interrupt, but uh…”

Alex quickly wiped her eyes, reaching back for the door handle, “I’m going to kill her.”

“Wait, Alex…”

Alex had already pushed Maggie back enough to open the door and stepped back in surprise, as she saw Kara still dressed in the familiar blue and red. “Oh uh, Supergirl…”Then lacing some steel into her tone, “What are you doing here?”

Supergirl was wringing her hands and looked past Alex at Maggie, “You didn’t tell her?”

Maggie looked between them, hesitating.  Alex interrupted Kara before she could continue, “Tell me what?” She turned back towards Supergirl, “What did you do?”

Instead of answering Supergirl hissed at Maggie, “I thought you were going to tell her!”

Alex was quickly losing her cool, “Would someone please tell me what is going on here?”

Maggie placed a calming hand on her arm, “Alex, it’s okay, let Kara in.”

Alex froze for a second, processing that Maggie had just called Supergirl Kara then whirled on Maggie, “What?” Then back to Supergirl, raising her voice, “YOU TOLD HER?”

Supergirl threw her arms out in exasperation and brushed past Alex, turning to stand next to Maggie, “Um, not exactly.”

Alex still had her hand on the door. Maggie made a ‘come here’ gesture with her hand and when that didn’t break Alex from her shocked stillness, the detective grabbed her hand and pulled her inside letting the door close.

Maggie pulled Alex over to the couch, gently pushing her down onto the cushions.  “Supergirl came to my crime scene today and well, I sort of figured it out.”

Alex looked up fearfully at Maggie as Kara walked over, she reached out towards the detective, “I’m sorry, I was going to-“

Maggie cut her off by dropping to her knees in front of Alex and brushing back her hair with one hand while placing her other on the agent’s knee in comfort. “Hey, I’m not mad.”

Kara looked away feeling more like an outsider than ever. “I’m sorry Alex, we were talking and I sort of flew Maggie up on a roof…and it…she…”

Maggie looked over her shoulder at the stuttering superhero, “Like I said, I’m a detective, I detect.”

Kara snorted, rolling her eyes, “Right, like you detected I was dating Alex.”

Alex was looking between the two women in her life with her jaw hanging open, “You...on a roof? And dating? Oh my god. What…just, what?”

Maggie and Kara both turned to look at her with almost identical sheepish smiles.

“Oh no, someone start at the beginning.” Alex crossed her arms, “Now.” She added when it was apparent they were both content to keep grinning at her like fools.

Maggie and Kara shared a look before Maggie began again, “Well Kara, um…Supergirl here showed up to my crime scene today…”

“Yeah, Hank asked me to fill in for you. So, I went to see what was going on and oh my god that body smelled so bad.” Kara shuddered at the memory, and then looked to see a still unhappy Alex and a grimacing Maggie looking at her so she hurried to continue, “I was trying to block out the bad smells and smelled you on Maggie.”

Maggie groaned and dropped her head on Alex’s knees, Alex blushed and stammered, looking at the dark head in her lap “What, we…um.”

Kara blushed and stammered, “No! Not like that…well Maggie thought that too! But, I was really, anyway… Maggie thought we had a thing and got all adorably jealous.” Kara finished triumphantly, as if that explained everything.

Maggie picked her head up and turned on Kara, “You threatened me with your laser eyes and flinging me into space!” Kara had the good grace to look a little contrite.

“Kara!” Alex stared, mortified at her sister giving Maggie “The Talk,” “We talked about that!”

Kara wrung her hands, “I was just trying to make sure she was serious Alex!”

Maggie realized Alex was getting angry on her behalf and did her best to diffuse the tension, “Yeah Danvers, Superpuppy here, almost convinced me she was dangerous.”

“Hey!” Kara glared at Maggie, “I was convincing! You squealed when I flew you up to the roof!” Then realizing what she said as Alex glared anew at her, Supergirl backtracked, “Well, it wasn’t a high roof and I was careful!”

Maggie huffed, “I didn’t squeal…it was more of a…yelp.”

Alex raised both eyebrows at the two of them, while it looked like Kara was failing at thinking of a suitable comeback.

Maggie rushed to continue, “Point is, I ‘m not mad, I get it. You can trust me with this, I promise.”

After a moment of letting the other two sweat, Alex couldn’t suppress a smile, “Jealous huh?”

Huffing out a laugh, Maggie returned the smile, “That’s what you got out of that whole thing?”

“Well that and something about you squealing…”

Kara snorted and watched as Maggie sat back on her heels, dissembling, “I did not…uh, she just caught me by surprise is all.”

The sisters shared a fond look and Maggie grumbled something under her breath about puppies. Alex reached down, taking the detectives fine boned hands in hers and pulling her onto the couch with her. Leveling a look at Kara she said, “We’ll talk later about appropriate threats.”

Kara nodded quickly, happy to be escaping, figuring she could buy Alex off with donuts later.

“Donuts won’t work, so don’t even try.” Alex smiled at Kara’s exaggerated eye roll.

“Right, well, on that note, I’ll just be…” Kara waved in the direction of the window.

Alex looked fondly up at her sister, “Love you.”

Kara’s smile grew in wattage, she quickly closed the distance to drop a kiss on Alex’s head, “Love you too.” She gave a quick wave at a still smirking Maggie before heading for the balcony, leaving in a gust of wind.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Maggie remarked watching Supergirl depart with awe.

Alex let the moment sit for a minute, considering her next words carefully before speaking, “I sort of got the impression, before, you weren’t really a fan?”

Maggie turned towards Alex, pulling the other woman into her arms, “Well yeah, I may have been a little standoffish.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Okay fine, I was jealous.”

Alex smiled, “Yeah, well sometimes I’m jealous she can fly and do the things she does too.”

Maggie pulled Alex’s chin down and kissed her softly, waiting for Alex to open her eyes afterwards. “No dummy, I was jealous that she was with you.”

“Oh.” Alex still looked a little confused.

“Yeah, I mean, I wasn’t sure if you were together, or had been, or wanted to be. But it was obvious that you loved her.”

A soft look graced Alex’s features, “I do love her, she is…well she’s Kara.” Alex looked away for a minute thinking, “I expected you to be mad, I guess.”

“Well, honestly, I’m not sure how you bring up having Supergirl for a sister in casual conversation.”

Alex turned back into Maggie’s embrace, trading soft kisses with her for a few moments before pulling back. “I really was going to tell you, but we had so much going on, and with the whole coming out and dating thing and…”Alex trailed off as Maggie just continued smiling at her. “What?”

“Alex, really. I’m ok.” She lightly stroked Alex’s hand, “She’s your sister and you’re protective. It’s one of the things that I love about you.”

“Oh.” Alex tried to tamp down the giddy feeling that was quickly rising at hearing Maggie saying all the things she had hoped she would say. It was a losing battle so she settled for kissing her girlfriend in earnest.

Maggie knew she couldn’t tell Alex that she really understood now, the innate need to protect, the need to be perfect and the best at everything. Understood the sadness that always seemed to be lie beneath the surface with Alex. It was one of her favorite things now, to see that sadness drift away, replaced by a quiet kind of wonder as she discovered the world anew. So instead of giving voice to any of those things, she kissed Alex back before pulling away and smiling, “However, we will talk about making sure your sister doesn’t punt me into space if I make you mad.”

Alex laughed, “Or fly you up onto the nearest roof apparently.”

“Hey, I’m short, heights aren’t my thing Danvers.” Maggie paused considering, “But you can make it all up to me.”

“What? It was Kara! Talk to her.”

“She’s your sister, so, I’m thinking this is worth at least a dinner!”

Alex laughed in earnest, “Well as long as you are okay with take-out. I don’t think me cooking would qualify as a good thing.”

Maggie nodded, “Chinese?”

Alex leaned in, “Sounds good, but later. First, let me make it up to you another way.” She put her hand behind Maggie’s head and pulled her into a deep kiss, scratching her blunt nails at the nape of her neck.

Maggie moaned softly into the kiss and pulled back slightly, “I like this kind of apology.”

“Then you’ll really like what comes next.”

Laughing lightly Maggie countered, “Show, don’t tell Danvers.”

Alex hummed sexily and proceeded to show Maggie just how much she cared.

 

 

 


End file.
